


Adventures of Giant Lev Puppy with (Not Tiny at all) Kuroo Cat

by Pseudolirium



Series: Adventures of Giant Lev Puppy with (Not Tiny at all) Kuroo Cat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Kenma is their human owner, M/M, Samoyed, kurolev - Freeform, levkuro, tsundere cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: Kuroocat is sleeping on his favorite red beanbag, when a giant object barrels into him“Wow! You’re tiny! Arf! “ The giant object slurps at his face, waking him up and getting him wet with doggy drool.Kuroocat hisses.Kuroocat isn’t small, dammit. He’s bigger than other cats of his breed. But when compared to this giant abomination of a dog, he looks like a hissing, tiny furball.Unacceptable.He makes sure to let the giant dog know by scratching his face.





	

**I.Kuroo wakes up to a rude awakening**

Kuroocat is sleeping on his favorite red beanbag, when a giant object barrels into him

“Wow! You’re tiny! Arf! “ The giant object slurps at his face, waking him up and getting him wet with doggy drool.

Kuroocat hisses.

Kuroocat isn’t small, dammit. He’s bigger than other cats of his breed. But when compared to this giant abomination of a dog, he looks like a hissing, tiny furball.

Unacceptable.

He makes sure to let the giant dog know by scratching his face.

\-- o000o –

 

**II. Kenma introduces the two**

“Kuroo, meet Lev. He’s a half-and-half Russian Samoyed.” Kenma introduces the pair.

Kuroo wonders how many video games he can destroy for bringing this giant abomination into the household.

“And behave you two. That’s means not touching any of my games or it will be the kennel for you.” Kenma warns.

Kuroocat sits on his hind legs straighter, abandoning the plan.

Even Lev, who’s new, and therefore shouldn’t know yet how terrifying Kenma is when it comes to his games, shakes his head up and down energetically.

Or he’s just dumb and tends to nod at whatever.

Kuroocat votes on the later.

\-- o000o –

 

**III. First Week with Lev Dog**

The Samoyed, Kuroocat determines after a week of living together, is an annoyance, noisy and asks too many damn questions, about Kenma, about Kuroo and about life in general.

“Sempai, why do you always sleep on that bean bag?”

"Sempai, why does your fur stick up like a porcupine?”

"Sempai! Kenma-san has same eyes as ours. Is he a pet too?"

“Sempai! Do you think if we eat the mice we can save on the food budget?”

It’s comfy, no (it doesn’t damn it), no and yes, if you want to poison yourself and leave me in peace, then by my guest.

Dammit. He’d tried licking his fur for hours for it to stay down but nothing seems to work.

Sempai. Sempai. Sempai

Sometimes Kuroo wishes there are other pets aside from him, so he could dump Lev on them.

Preferably someone shorter, with an even shorter temper and can smack around Lev Dog like he were nothing. Now that would be fun to see.  

While he’s at it he also wishes for crazier fur than his, so he can feel he has better fur over someone for once.

"Sempai! Sempai! Sempai!"

Dammit.

\-- o000o – 

**IV: Lev bounces a lot. And he makes Kuroo bounce too**

Aside from that, he would always follow Kuroocat around like a, well, a bouncing puppy.

A big and thunderous one.

Whenever Kuroocat lounges in his beanbag the Samoyed would throw himself on it, bringing Kuroocat high up in the air. 

It happens more times, and Kuroo swears his bedfur becomes messier each time.

And then one day, the unthinkable happens.

He hears a _pop_.

And sees that his favorite beanbag, the one he pestered Kenma to buy for him, with the white #1 painted on it, had exploded.

Lev Dog yelps as he’s chased around the house with Kuroocat's claws promising retribution.

\-- o000o –

 

**V. Lev retreats for a while, under the kitchen sink**

When Kuroocat felt better, after Kenma Owner had replaced the destroyed bean bag with a new one with a shiny white #1 painted on it - which had smeared Kuroocat's fur when he lied down on it in excitement even with the paint still wet - because Kenma had had enough of Kuroocat lurking depressed and refusing to sleep on any surface except if it were Kenma's bed; Lev Samoyed finally gets out of his hiding place.

 

"Kenma...why is your dog hiding under the kitchen sink?"

Yamamoto asks Kenma one day when he was drinking the tea offered to him.

"He did something to piss off Kuroo."

"Aaah." Yamamoto mutters.

Yamamato had tried not to feel so sorry looking at the sad Samoyed’s face.

The Samoyed whimpers.

\-- o000o –

**VI: Progression?.. or not**

It took a while, but Lev Dog no longer jumps at beanbags where a certain prissy cat sleeps on.

Instead he slobbers on said prissy cat.

Kenma tries not to sigh as his dog is hiding under the kitchen sink again.

\-- o000o –

 

**VII: Puppy dog eyes will always be effective**

Kuroocat is tempted to scratch at Lev Dog's face again.

But he had gotten tired of looking at Lev Dog whimpering under the kitchen sink whenever it was mealtimes. It looked kind of sad seeing a giant dog trying to fit itself under a small kitchen sink.

This time, he gives him just two scratches.

In apology for the slobbers and for all the times he sent Kuroo into the air and for that one explosion , Lev gives Kuroo a slobber.

 

Kenma sighed as his cat was chasing his dog again.


End file.
